


Unresolved issues

by StealthSister



Series: How it should have gone [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Sexual Content, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthSister/pseuds/StealthSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first romance option playing Dragon Age 2 was Fenris. I hated when he walked out on Hawke and I was furious at him when he acted all over-jealous boyfriend towards Zevran (who I was going to bed even though Bioware fucked up his appreance in DA2). The nerve of that damn elf! But what really disappointed me, was my Hawke´s reaction to it all. There is no way she wouldn´t have confronted Fenris. So this is what happened, in my opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unresolved issues

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age 2 and it´s characters all belong to Bioware

”It is time for me to move along. Unless you´d… care to get to know each other better, Champion?” The blond assassin looked at Hawke with eyes that promised her a good time. Isabela had told her stories about him, she had gone on and on about Zevran´s skills in bed. Hawke would have lied if she had said that she wasn´t intrigued. After the catastrophe with Fenris, Hawke hadn´t been with anyone and she could really use some stress relief. A smile slowly spread on her face as she stared at the Antivan assassin.

“That depends. How much do you wish to test that luck of yours?” A low gravelly voice said behind her. Hawke´s head snapped towards Fenris who was looking at Zevran with murder in his eyes. Varric and Anders seemed slightly amused by the whole situation.

“Oh, I see. Fair enough, then!” The Antivan backed off. He recognized a jealous man when he saw one. He continued to explain how he had places to go and wars to fight, but Hawke didn´t seem to register any of it. She was staring at the other elf with disbelief and anger. Zevran took his leave and the group headed back to Kirkwall. Varric and Anders attempted to start conversation, multiple times, but Hawke was fuming too much to talk to anyone and Fenris… Well, he was brooding, as usual.

When they finally arrived back in the city, Hawke stormed off to her mansion in Hightown. Varric and Anders headed to the Hanged Man mumbling something about unresolved issues and damn elves. Fenris felt like he wanted to go and shove his sword through some slavers but, more than that, he wanted to go and drink himself into a stupor. There were several fine wines at his place with his name on them.

* * *

 

Hawke slammed the front door shut. To say she was angry was an understatement. When Fenris had left her in bed after their night together, she had been broken. She loved him! For days she waited for him to return. Then days turned into weeks, months, and years, but he hadn´t come back. But he hadn´t left either! He was always around. Always one step behind her, guarding her. Not willing to be with her, but unwilling the let her move on either. She was beyond frustrated with him. It was time to stop beating around the bush. No more excuses, no more evasions. They would talk and be done with this. Hawke turned around and marched back out. With a determined gait, she walked through Hightown over to the mansion Fenris had taken as his own.

When Hawke arrived to her destination, she didn´t bother to knock. She barged in and headed upstairs, where the elf usually resided. To her surprise, the room was empty, but she could hear someone stumping down in the basement. For a moment she thought about waiting for him to come up, but she was too agitated to stand still.

The woman found Fenris in the wine cellar, picking out something to drink. He had yet to notice her, so she decided to get his absolute attention. Hawke grabbed a bottle from the shelf next to her and hurled into the wall next to his head.

“What the…?!” Fenris yelled as he pivoted around, ready to attack. “Hawke?”

“You bastard!” she screamed at him as she threw another bottle, just barely missing his face.

“What are you doing?!” Fenris asked, dodging the bottles that were flying at him. He moved quickly, grabbed her hands, and placed them firmly above her head. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Who do you think you are to tell me what I can and can´t do?” A vicious headbutt caught the elf off guard and he stumbled backwards before he managed to clear his head and trap her against the wall again.

“Calm down,” he tried to ease the woman. She had aimed well and he could feel blood trickling down on the side of his face.

“Andraste´s ass, I will. You have no right to interfere in my life.”

“Hawke!” Fenris said in a stern voice to stop her ranting. “What are you talking about?”

“Why can´t you just leave me alone? Can´t I forget everything even for a moment? I just needed a break of it all.” Only silence answered her. The elf was staring at her with unreadable, moss green eyes. “What does it matter to you if I had taken up on Zevran´s offer? You lost any right you had to judge my decisions, when you walked out on me. You don´t care about me, you made it very clear all those years ago. I was nothing but a quick fuck to you.”

During her speech Fenris had let go of her and was looking into her eyes with a hunted look. He couldn´t believe that Hawke thought she meant so little to him. But how could she think anything else, he hadn´t exactly been open about his feelings. It was true that he had run away, he was scared. Not because he didn´t care for her, but because he cared so much. Seeing the Antivan so openly flirt and suggest her, had caused him to react on instinct. He couldn´t hide his feelings anymore.

Hawke had continued her monologue as he molded over his thoughts. Fenris had missed quite a lot of her speech but he could only think about nothing else but her lips. Those full red lips that captivated his attention. He remembered how soft they felt against his owns, how they parted as she moaned his name as he had finally entered her. How she had bitten her lower lip, to stop herself from screaming out her pleasure when she had reached her peak. Without another thought he captured the aforementioned lips in a bruising kiss. Hawke let out a surprised gasp, before attempting to push him away.

“Fenris,” she sighed softly, clearly without thinking. When he pulled back, she shook her head to clear it. “What do you think you´re doing?!”

She was getting angry again. All the work she had done to get over him, to give the appearance that she was fine. It was all gone with that one kiss. Hawke couldn´t deny it, she was still in love with Fenris. She just didn´t want to get hurt again. She couldn´t go down that road.

“Let me go. I´m not some plaything for you.”

“Hush. Let me talk for a change,” Fenris said quietly as he pressed gently his forehead against hers. “I made a mistake. I was afraid. If I could go back to that night, I wouldn´t leave. Regret has followed me every moment since that day and seeing you almost succumb to that assassin… It was too much. I can´t live without you anymore. If you still care for me, I´m yours. As long as you´ll have me.”

“You expect me to believe that? You broke my heart!”

“I know and it killed me to do it. If you´ll let me, I´ll devote the rest of my life making it up to you.”

“It´s not that easy.”

“But worth the try.”

“Fenris,” Hawke said with a strained voice. She didn´t have any fight in her anymore. He had said everything she had waited to hear for so long.

He could feel her resistance crumbling. Slowly he followed the contours of her neck with his lips as his hand tangled itself into her hair and the other one wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. He had yearned to feel her body against his.

“Let me make it up to you,” Fenris whispered before claiming her lips once again. Hawke thought about how this could lead to her crying her eyes out again but she didn´t care. She had waited him for so long. When he moved his hands to her ass and effortlessly lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Knowing how sensitive his ears were, she started nibbling on them gently as her hands went to work unclasping his armor. Fenris hissed at her treatment, held her tighter, and started to walk towards his bedroom.

They left a trail of armor pieces and eventually clothing. By the time they actually got to the bedroom, they were both naked to the waist. Carefully, Fenris laid Hawke to the bed and looked at her from the foot of the bed.

“Maker… You´re beautiful, Hawke,” he said with reverence in his eyes. She shifted under his gaze not being used to someone looking at her like she was the greatest thing on Thedas. Fenris sat down between her legs and moved his hands on her bare skin, touching only barely. She let out a soft sigh when his hands ghosted on her. Slowly his hands made their way to the lacing of her trousers. When she didn´t give any sign to stop, he opened the laces, pulled her pants down, and took them off with her boots, kissing the skin as it was being revealed. It was like he was worshipping her body, which, in a way, he was. He wanted to make sure that his actions would convey how much he cared for her.

Fenris kissed his way up her legs, still avoiding the one spot, where she wanted him to touch her. When she had enough of his teasing, she gripped his white hair and guided his mouth to her aching center. He carefully showered every part of her core with attention using his lips and tongue. As her breathing changed to panting, he pulled back and peeled his tight pants off. Then he moved on top of her and gave her a kiss as soft as a stroke of a feather. She could feel his throbbing member at her opening. Hawke moved her hands to his hips and guided him into her heat. The elf kept pushing until he was completely hilted. It felt like coming home. He was exactly where he belonged and kicked himself mentally for losing all that time they could have spent together if not for his cowardice.

Rocking his hips, he brought them together again and again, until they were both panting. She was clawing his back and begging him to move faster. He couldn´t deny anything from her and increased his pace. On the other hand, he´d be lying if he had claimed that that wasn´t exactly, what he had wanted to do for quite a while. Fenris felt her start shaking under him and knew she was close. With few more thrusts she came, throwing her head back and calling his name. It didn´t take him long after that. With a violent shudder he spent himself inside her. He pulled out and rolled next to her so he wouldn´t crush her. She snuggled next to him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his ragged breathing. It was so peaceful to be next to him, but she couldn´t help to wonder if it would last.

Full of doubt and trepidation, she made a move to leave but was stopped by a strong arm that wrapped around her shoulders.

“Where do you think you´re going?”

“I thought you might want me to leave.”

“Why?”

“Well… Because of what happened…”

“Stop. I´m not leaving and I don´t want you to leave either. I want to stay with you. I´m not going to run away anymore.”

Hawke smiled and cuddled next to the man she loved, had loved for years. Fenris started to hum some song under his breath as he stroked her hair. They still had a lot of things to talk about but she was carefully optimistic that they could actually make it work. Because they were going to do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I´m was thinking that I might scribble more of these "how it should have gone"-episodes as they pop into my head. They´ll be from different games and maybe some movies. I don´t know spesifics yet, we´ll see. I know they won´t change things, but I need to get them out.


End file.
